evans_city_quarentinefandomcom-20200214-history
Road of The Dead 2
Road of The Dead 2 is the sequel to Road of The Dead . Plot The opening cutscene shows an overturned military hummer with a still-living soldier under one end. Almost immediately, with much screaming, the soldier is pulled into the car (assuming the back window is completely shattered) and devoured by a hidden zombie, with blood pouring out from the area he was last seen at. Then Diane is shown barely fending off a large zombie (a Brute) and succeeds in killing it by acquiring a nearby pistol and shooting it three times in the head. She is quickly surrounded by zombies who heard their scuffle, but is saved when another humvee smashes into the zombies. The driver comes out and finishes a split-in-half Brute with his pistol. The driver, Cocheta, offers help to Diane and they drive away in Cocheta's humvee, with the plan to contact and regroup with other military personnel. While driving through the zombie-infested streets, they hear on their radio that the city-wide quarantine is failing, with military checkpoints across the city being overrun one by one. They contact HQ, to get a clear picture. HQ advises them to head northern side of the city to regroup and evacuate with the remaining personnel. Diane and Cocheta decide against that, heading west to the edge of the city, because they suddenly lost contact with HQ. After passing through zombie-filled neighborhoods, abandoned military outposts, and evading carpet bombings by war planes (Due to communications being thrown into disarray, these fighter jets were simply ordered to bomb everything, in hopes of killing the infected). Thanks to their radio, they make contact with a helicopter which is headed for the north. The pilot, after questioning Diane and Cocheta's motives, provides aerial support for a little while, allowing Diane and Cocheta to replenish ammo if needed. The pilot advises the two soldiers to head to Chinatown, where a military convoy is currently stationed. After the helicopter leaves, Diane and Cocheta make it onto the highway where John, the main character and escapee from the first game, is seen blazing past the military vehicle, shouting: "Yeeeehaaa! Smile, baby!". However, they learn that the Chinatown convoy has already left - they arrived too late. Then on the radio, Diane and Cocheta overhear military personnel announcing that a nuclear bomb will be dropped on Evans City, as a final step to exterminate the zombies. When Cocheta notices that, he says: "Shit! You know, what that means?" Diane: "What?" Cocheta: "Their gonna nuke the city!" Diane: "No way..." Cocheta: We probably don't have much time. 20 minutes stops. At this speed we're not gonna make it to the tunnel - we're not gonna make it anywhere!" Diane: "Then what, huh? WHAT?! Cocheta: "I DON'T KNOW!" So now they know, that they're in serious trouble. So they decide to drive off the highway to find another transport in range, because Cocheta is sure, that there has to be one. The duo gets back in contact with General Sherman, and after much arguing caused by massive frustration of Cocheta, because no one wanted to helped them, General Sherman agrees to airlift them out of Evans City before the bomb drops, meeting halfway between them at the parking lot to a local mall. Having finally made it to the helicopter, something happens with the copter's hydraulics and the pilot attempts to fix them. The estimated time was 5 minutes, although General Sherman forces him to do it in 2, as the bomb will drop in only a few minutes, leaving Diane and Cocheta to defend the helicopter from the zombie horde while the pilot fixes the helicopter. After successfully defending the Helicopter, and getting the hydraulics online, the helicopter lifts up, and flies out of the city, barely making it out as the nuke is detonated. When the helicopter and the people inside recover from the shock wave of the nuke, General Sherman contacts the pilot who dropped the bomb for a sitrep (situation report). After the radiation has died down enough, it is revealed that there are still MANY zombies within Evans City. When the news hits, Cocheta starts raging about all the lives wasted thanks to that bomb, and two soldiers (not Diane or the pilot) on the helicopter restrain him. Sherman attempts to contact multiple convoys across the country to no avail. He then contacts HQ, which is currently under siege by zombies. By the end of the call, HQ is overrun. The United States Armed Forces is officially scattered with the loss of HQ, which was managing all communications between units. Sherman then explains that Evans City is not the only city affected. It's happening all around the nation. The military is spread so thin, it's now impossible to contain the epidemic. The group then heads north to another location, on the outskirts of Illinois, where soldiers are managing to hold out much longer. Setting Evans City Same as in Road of the Dead 1. Also takes place coincidentally with the first game, as John Creasman blazes through while Diane and Cocheta are on the highway, in a after credits cutscene,John is watching the nuclear blast and decides to drive away like the badass he is, then Mutant Zombies are chasing John at the highway, and one jump scares you. After that, the screen turns black, with the words "To Be Continued" on it. Upgrades There are a MULTITUDE of upgrades available for purchase, as well as through leveling up both Diane and Cocheta. Level Up Upgrades * Driver's side ** Driving *** The higher this is, the better the character drives. *** Turning is easier as you level up. *** (Obviously) Only applies to driver ** Toughness *** The higher this is, the more damage from explosions a character can withstand *** Applies both characters * Shooter's side ** Guns *** Accuracy **** The range of where the bullet is able to go is decreased, ensuring a more accurate shot, and less bullet waste. **** Increased by ACCURATELY shooting a target. A miss will not count (as far as the editor knows) *** Reloading **** Faster reloading **** Increased by reloading (Press the "R" key) *** Handling **** Guns follow the view much faster, allowing rapid movement between targets without the gun lagging behind. **** Possibly increased by simply aiming the gun around wildly while shooting. Buyable Upgrades There are A LOT of these compared to the first game. * Car upgrades ** Tires *** Stronger tires means more spike strips can be withstood. Oil spills and corpses will also have less of an effect on the motion of the car. Increases number of hits before grinding metal. *** More traction. Better control on when and how fast your car turns. Combined with an extremely high driving skill (level-up), this can create a near-instantaneous reaction time between pressing the arrow key, and when and how fast the car turns. ** Engine *** A stronger engine means faster acceleration, allowing the car to move faster and respond quicker. *** In addition, the durability of the engine is significantly increased, allowing the engine to take more damage. ** Armor *** Armor protects the engine and provides more resistance to collisions and explosions. Different Cars * The Humvee (AM General HMMWV). It's the default car, available on all the sites that Road of the dead 2 are on. Based on a standard Military Humvee. You have it instantly. * John Creaseman's (Mechanic) car. (2005 Ford Mustang MK V). As far as anyone knows you can only get it on Newgrounds after beating the game and not skipping the ending cutscene, (Watching it all the way through) and then watching the intro sequence all the way through after choosing "Beginning" instead of last checkpoint. External Links Road Of the Dead 1 - Zombie Games Room Category:Road of The Dead 2 Category:Games